


Guidelines and Rules for Judging Roses|玫瑰审判指南

by Teapot (LINRAN)



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LINRAN/pseuds/Teapot
Summary: 如何判决一朵有罪的玫瑰？
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：相关角色死亡，角色性格轻微扭曲，复合设定，可以预设阵营为混乱中立。  
> 宗教相关纯属瞎扯。

“第三骑士团报到。”穿着银色铠甲的棕发骑士收剑入鞘，单膝跪下，让交叉的权杖落在肩头。  
“一个月内，”红衣主教说，“你要向主献上他的命匣。”

面团在适宜的温度下膨胀，内部产生气泡，被送进石窑后表面逐渐干燥，收缩，散发出麦芽的香气，类似酒精的味道。  
骑士坐在石窑旁边，如果再挨近一些，炉膛内的火星可能会溅到他的皮靴，毛皮烤焦的味道非常恶心，但此时无人在乎。他对面正坐着这家面包房的店主，经营范围包括价值一奥克[注1]的黑麦面包到半个打兰[注2]的奶油蛋糕，骑士对这家店的作品相当有发言权，最廉价的黑麦面包硬得能垫桌脚，而那些近乎奢侈地使用奶油的蓬松蛋糕？如坠云端。虽然只有“那位骑士长”真正去过云端，他却觉得，最软乎的云朵若能食用，同这些蛋糕也不会有太大区别。他不合时宜地穿着件风衣，在炉火熊熊的室内让人止不住地发汗，在很早的年代，人们在这个时节称颂寒冷女神欧吕尔，但现在，黄金时代的余晖早就抽身离去，中央教廷矗立在大陆顶端，更好的时代降临了。  
“所以，”他耐不住室内的沉默，“邀请我进来做什么？”

骑士本周一共路过这间店五次，费拉大陆的中央教廷有九个骑士团，第一骑士团只听教皇号令，也有人说，他们的团长能够聆听神谕，因此，他们是主在地上的代行者。第二骑士团隶属异端审判所，他们激进，极端，为主灭除一切背离的黑暗，为此他们甘愿藏匿于阴影之中，行不可为之事。第三骑士团相较起来要温和得多，他们融入人群，不在教廷居住，对外以平民形象示人，也许你身边开饭馆的老头就是他们的一员，与第二骑士团不同，他们更倾向潜藏在无辜的皮囊下，仿佛水珠洒进大海。身为第三骑士团的团长，哈尔·乔丹对外身份是一名铁匠，他铸剑的手艺很好，日常用的铁质小工具当然不在话下。因此，他在本地很受欢迎——这不难理解，你看，他开铁匠铺，还不是个老头！没有吹胡子瞪眼的矮人，也没有狡诈的地精，甚至长着张能做圣骑士的脸（本来就是），受到各年龄层女性的欢迎可以说是手到擒来的事。  
他持续地，每天都路过那家充盈着香气的面包房，像个无所事事的游民那样。跟街上遇到的所有女性打招呼，然后默不作声地进去买点东西，有时候是牛奶面包，有时候又是蜂蜜卷，最贵的一次他拿到一小袋放了风干野莓的蛋糕碎块，店主睁着一双蓝眼睛，问他，“真的需要吗？先生，如果只是想要试试看，我可以……嗯，切一点让你尝尝，平常没人买这个，我只是象征性地放在那个价标上。”哈尔说没关系，他说，我总是带着足够的钱。  
传统意义上的跟踪绝不允许和目标接触，教廷对目标的罪过语焉不详，只说对方掌握了禁忌的，不可被传播的知识，这话指向的分支太多，不过对哈尔来说都一样，他是剑，只要见血就可以了。罪过与否不归他审判，但闹市行凶不是骑士团该做的事。  
哈尔在发现目标的身份后疯狂践踏了跟踪的传统，第五次进店的时候他揣着法棍袋子，在合上大门前如愿以偿地被店主叫住，请进了厨房后的客厅里。

“我接下来问的事，您千万不要惊讶。”对方在哈尔的注视下缓缓开口，“请问您认识我吗？”  
“不认识，”哈尔说，“我从未见过你。”  
店主像是松了口气那样，那张脸不再绷得死紧，“那就太好了，”他说，“我在事故里失去了一部分记忆，如果遇到认识的人，大概会造成许多不必要的麻烦。”  
大麻烦，哈尔想，“你的名字是……？”  
“巴塞洛缪·艾伦，”店主说，“我刚定居在中心城不久。”  
“艾伦，”他让这名字在唇齿间滚动，“哈罗德·乔丹，叫我哈尔就行了。”  
“哈尔……”对方像是被勾起什么回忆那样，“我好像听过这名字。”  
“并不复杂，跟我重名的人总是很多。难道每个人都叫你巴塞洛缪？这可不是个能让淑女们一下就记住的名字。”  
“巴里，他们只会叫我巴里，也不是什么大事！”巴里看了眼窗外，“天快黑了，”他流露出惶急的神色来，“你早些回家。”  
“我总是很晚才从铁匠铺回家，”哈尔说，“还没喝茶呢。”

新泡的红茶加了点蜂蜜，哈尔倒了半壶牛奶进去，全然没有给对方省钱的意思。他此时已经将客厅的布置看过一遍，找木匠定做的桌椅，可能是学徒做的，该磨光的部分都毛毛糙糙的，巴里看上去并不缺钱，用这样简陋的桌椅是有些怪了。与此同时，桌面铺的却是块参杂了灯绒草的白色棉布，在没有灯光时会零散地亮着。灯绒草是内陆森林有的特殊品种，在精灵的生活范围内到处乱长，几乎就只是“夜间会发光的野草”而已，可一旦出了森林，灯绒草就会碎成粉末，按照大陆法师日报第827期的论文所说，灯绒草的培育需要某些特殊条件，至今哈尔也不知道那需要什么样的特殊条件，因为在法师日报出到999期的那一年，教廷禁止了这类报纸的流通。  
会用到灯绒草的只有法师和过于有钱的富人，那些闲得无聊的富人狂热地追寻世界的另一面，教廷为他们发放赎罪劵，法师为他们布置房间，灯绒草就是代替会冒出难闻黑烟的油灯，用来照明的材料。对于法师来说，灯绒草是绘制魔法阵的材料之一，哈尔从他最好的朋友那里听过，对方说，“比起用干燥青蛙磨成的粉，灯绒草看上去要让人舒服得多。”  
那时他们躺在圣殿的花园里哈哈大笑起来，互相推搡着要对方帮自己做今天的功课。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1:Okka，奥斯曼帝国货币单位，本文中可简单理解为银币。  
> 注2:Drams，同上，当成金币就行。


	2. Chapter 2

刚开始的时候，中央教廷只有三个直属骑士团，分别以日灼，月相和翡翠冠名。虽说诸神已死，但他们的遗产足够丰厚，血脉者与术士仍旧能通过诵念祂们的名以获庇佑。一神教在此时悄然传开，被捏造或扭曲的历史在漫长的千年中逐渐侵蚀学院和宫殿，眼下，充斥着谎言的历史取代了真正的历史，执笔者退场后，教廷的时代降临了。  
哈尔算是最后一批被召进翡翠骑士团的预备役，此后不到五年，战火和血流淌在大陆的每个角落，圣骑士从传说的主角到战争的配角，非正义的死亡击垮了学院派，而主才是故事里，唯一的，神圣的旨意。冒险者逐渐边缘化，非人生物固守自己的地盘或是退入地下，深渊的裂隙比以往任何时候都要活跃，第二骑士团，曾以月相冠名的黑暗骑士如今有一半镇守在各地，剩下一半去向不明，至少哈尔不会知道。在许多年前，法师学院的墙和骑士学院的墙还挨着，现下法师塔倒了一半，剩下的施法者尽数撤离到帝国以外，在神的荣光还未照耀的土地上苟延残喘。  
要杀了巴里很简单，哈尔有三十多种办法在巴里回到客厅以后将对方从世界上彻底抹去，但面包和茶都让他慢了半拍，时限是多久？一个月，又何必急着在第五天就结束他的假期呢。巴里将茶壶递给他时神色惨淡，哈尔不知道对方在恐惧什么，他只是不疾不徐地开启下一个话题，“在你来中心城以前，”他不顾对方哀求的眼神，“你在什么地方生活呢？”  
“不记得了。”巴里捧着茶杯，“我应该有拒绝回答的权力吧。”  
“没有，教廷已经准备审判你，”哈尔说，“如果你足够聪明，就跟我说说那些事。”  
“您能给我什么呢？骑士先生。”他从砂糖罐子里挑出半块方糖，“不如就让我死在今天，你的血会将我燃烧殆尽，沐浴主的荣光。”  
“哈。”哈尔将茶杯放下，“原来转化成巫妖之后会获得一脉相承的刻薄么？我不要你的命匣，至少今天不要，告诉我你醒来以后获得了什么。”  
“请回吧，骑士先生。”巴里客客气气地将茶具收好，“我想今晚不是个谈话的好时机。”  
哈尔不想将这动作称为挑衅，但……“侦测邪恶[注3]。”他说。  
在摆出标准动作的同时，巴里也抬手对他放了个侦测守序[注4]，“哇，”对方轻描淡写地眯了眯眼睛，显然没有因为哈尔身上刺眼的守序灵光被震慑，“好闪。”此时哈尔同样得到了他的结果，预设中该有两轮的检测在第一轮就奇怪地戛然而止，堪比走出大门就被横梁砸了那样，法术回给他的结论是“视野内无邪恶存在”。  
“啊哈哈……”哈尔收回手尴尬地笑了笑，“打扰了。”  
他夺门而出。

这不可能，巫妖在诞生起就属于邪恶阵营，教廷记载里从未有过“守序善良”的巫妖记载，毕竟信仰圣光的巫妖可以算是渎神，这种拥有漫长生命的邪恶生物生前通常是个法师，因此，曾经有巫妖对自己的灵魂做了手脚，想要骗过圣光以此获得使用的权限，却在用出一阶的光环时变成骨架火炬。哈尔非常确定巴里是一只诞生不久的巫妖，他从未遭到如此剧烈的抗拒，但奇怪的是，他不想净化掉对方。说起来，巫妖能够使用的皮囊是没有体温的，也许这就是那些面团永远都发酵得恰到好处的原因——之一，对方还在厨房里固化了一个湿度控制法术。  
侦测守序像是一个提醒，没人会对圣骑士使用这种法术，除非他毫不知情，混乱生物会被刺眼的灵光削弱，而照巴里的反应来看，要么哈尔在不知情的时候变成了中立生物，要么对方并不属于混乱阵营。说到这儿也只是废话罢了，对于自己一手造出的巫妖，哈尔头痛地想，他非常，非常需要一个计划。  
一个打破对方防备，弄清楚计划失败后究竟发生了什么的计划。  
他的时间并不充沛。  
教廷虽然热爱标榜自己属于守序善良阵营，但一直有传言，如果你在如今腐化的教廷里释放侦测守序，亮起来的灵光或许不会有太多，当然，大部分人还是能够毫无压力地通过侦测邪恶——没有任何事实表明这是真的，没人敢对红衣主教放这种法术，要叫哈尔来看，每个人进入教廷前都该接受一次检测，总有伪装的魔鬼和法师试图跑进圣殿，愚蠢的牧师们却像是没有学到任何教训。  
在他还可以轻松翻过高墙潜入法师学院的时候，在红色法师塔居住的朋友曾经跟他谈论过死亡，在法师眼里，死亡从来都不是结束——即使对方毕业后想去教廷任职也是一样的——而是新的开始，对方还跟他开过玩笑，“如果你死了，”他说，“我可以想办法把你变成死亡骑士。”  
“要从圣殿的墓园里把我挖出来可不容易，亲爱的，”哈尔回敬他，“你得先保证自己不在做实验的时候被炸飞……第几次了？”  
“别挖苦我，这还只是第五次而已，导师说在我得到结论前屋顶还会飞起来三次左右，”他说，“别以为我不知道你们在骑士学院里打赌了。”  
“你怎么连这个都知道！”哈尔慌忙起身，“我真该相信教官说的’别离那些法师太近’，哦……”  
那次赌局赢来的钱大半都贡献给了继续炸飞屋顶以求毕业的法师。  
“你耍赖！”比他晚一年进入学院的骑士预备役在他分完钱爬墙回去之后看着他嚷嚷起来，“哈尔跟法师学院的家伙有私情——唔！别以为捂住我的嘴就有用。”  
“有本事下次别叫我帮你出去买颜料，凯尔，”哈尔熟练地发出威胁，“你在法师学院的小朋友可跟我分享了不少好东西。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注3:Detect Evil，预言系法术，你能察觉到邪恶的存在。根据花费在特定区域或者物品上的时间可以决定你能够得到多少信息。第一轮：有无邪恶存在。第二轮：邪恶灵光的数量和其中最强烈灵光的强度。【圣骑士居家旅行必备起手式】  
> 注4:Detect Laws，本法术与侦测邪恶类似，但是侦测的是守序生物、守序神祗的牧师、守序法术和守序魔法物品的的灵光，如果你是混乱，会被刺眼的守序灵光震慑。


End file.
